1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for filling a container with gas, the gas being inserted into the container under compression.
The subject matter of the invention is furthermore a use of electrically conducting stretched material.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Finally, the invention covers a gas container, in particular a high-pressure gas cylinder, for storing gases under pressures exceeding 50 bar, in particular exceeding 200 bar.
Combustible gases such as methane or ethane represent important energy sources for a plurality of processes. Such gases are normally stored in transportable gas containers, which makes it possible to transport the gases and thus the energy sources easily to the location of demand or also to carry along with a working device.
In order to be able to provide as much gas and thus as much energy as possible with a gas container without refilling, gases are inserted into gas containers under compression, pressures of up to several hundred bar being used. The higher the pressure used, the more gas can be inserted into the container at a given temperature. Consequently, the gas containers need to be filled less often and thus need to be transported to a refilling facility less often, the higher the pressure during filling.
During filling the compression of a gas to a desired pressure causes an increase in the temperature of the gas in addition to a desired compression of the same. This naturally caused increase in temperature is undesirable and unfavorable, because with a preset volume and pressure less gas can be inserted into a container when the gas temperature is higher. To put it another way: with otherwise identical variables, the filling level or the quantity of the inserted gas is lower when the temperature is higher.
Another problem when filling a gas container with the injection of gas lies in the occurrence of high pressure peaks that are attributable to the fact that the gas is inserted into a gas container directed as a jet. The containers used should therefore have a high wall thickness in order to be able to withstand pressure peaks.